A Lost Love
by Villana Del Amor
Summary: How does Dom deal with the lost of a love one? ONE SHOT


**Title:** A Lost Love

**Author:** Villana Del Amor _-formerly-_ Vinzfavgurrl69

**Pairing:** Dom/Letty

**Summary:** How will Dom handle the lost of a loved one?

**Rating:** PG

**Feedback:** I'm a feedback fiend. Post or email- I don't own Dom or Letty but I do own the poem 1st Impressions. It is the fruit of my criminally insane mind.

**A/N:** This fic has not been beta'd so please excuse my spelling, grammar, and language.

**_A Lost Love_**

They lay next to each other on the beach. He kept running his hands through her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Dom," she croaked out. "Hey babe. I thought you were sleeping."

"Dom, I love you," she said, tears trickling down her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Dom asked, staring into her pale face.

"I can feel it. It's time. Baby I don't want to go!"

"Shhh.. It's okay. Just relax. I love you honey. I always will."

"I seek love in a man…" She started to recite her favorite poem.

"I seek love

In a man not yet tamed

An outcast to society

But I saw what no one else did

A heart and beyond all

A soul

For the greatest cause

Of the decline of humanity

Would be you and me

For what we see is how we judge

When really we should look inside of him, her, you

And me

And see

That our outsides tell a story 

But our insides say a different thing

For on the outer layer of this rugged man

Stands a different world

Not yet known to any other man." Dom said, finishing the last words that Letty would ever say.

He sat in his room staring at the walls. Nobody dared to disturb him ever since that day on the beach. "How about I give you a massage Dom?" A voice behind said. Dom removed his shirt and laid out on the bed. The hands on his back felt so real but he knew that they weren't. He moaned as the week's tensions were released from him.

Suddenly the hand on his back disappeared. He flipped over and saw her once again, but this time, she was standing next to his dresser tears strolling down her face. "Are you proud of yourself Dominic Toretto? Are you? I spent my whole life by your side and you shitted on me daily. I love you. And I always will until I die," she said.

"No," Dom moaned out. "I need you to love me even after your death. I need you to be here with me right now."

"You killed me with your sluts and your truck jackings. I'm dead because of you."

"No. I love you. Please don't say that."

"Goodbye Dominic," she whispered, before disappearing.

"No. Letty! I love you. You are my everything. Without you life is not worth living!" He yelled out.

A knocking on the door snapped him out his daze. "Dom, are you okay?" Mia's small voice said through the door. Dom jumped up from the bed and yanked the door open. He pushed past Mia and ran downstairs. After jumping into his car, he drove down the road to Letty's burial place.

He sat under the peach tree next to Letty's stone. He leaned against the tree and sobbed quietly. She appeared to him again, leaning against the stone. She was in a white dress, the one that she wore to Dom's family reunion. Her hair was up and her makeup was spotless. In her hands was her journal. She flipped over to her last entry and started reading it out loud.

"I lost Dom today. He's not even here with me anymore. He knows I'm going to go soon. He blames himself for everything that happened. The shooting. Johnny raping me. Me getting HIV. He blames himself. I don't blame anyone. I choose to be involved with the jackings. I chose to run to Mexico with him. It was just time."

Dom sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You were the only one that understood me. You took the time out and loved me. For me."

"Let go Dom. I saw you for who you were. I loved you for that," she said, appearing next to him, now dressed in a white leather miniskirt and a white see through shirt. He reached out to touch her, and only found air.

"Dom, doyou know why I loved that poem so much?"

"No."

"It explained what I saw in you. It taught me how to love you, even with all your faults. Remember that until the day you die. I love you, even with all your faults," she said.

And disappeared.

He leaned his head back and let out an almost inhumane cry. He was in pain. The paid he caused Letty. The pain of his heart breaking. The pain of his world collapsing. From the corner of his eyes he saw a paper flutter to his lap. He picked it up and read it. A sigh left his lips as he felt a ton of weight lift off his shoulders.

He had cheated on her. He slept wit her best friends. He had been a controlling maniac. He had treated her like a piece of shit. She had loved him. She had saved herself for him. She had been there every night and every morning. She was there. Even when the dust had settled and the storm had passed, she was there.

Dom smiled as he understood what true love was. Leticia Gutierrez.

_I seek love_

_In a man not yet tamed_

_An outcast to society_

_But I saw what no one else did_

_A heart and beyond all_

_A soul_

_For the greatest cause_

_Of the decline of humanity_

_Would be you and me_

_For what we see is how we judge_

_When really we should look inside of him, her, you_

_And me_

_And see_

_That our outsides tell a story _

_But our insides say a different thing_

_For on the outer layer of this rugged man_

_Stands a different world_

_Not yet known to any other man. – 1st Impressions by Liz_


End file.
